


Say The Word

by borrowedphrases



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, First Time, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Safer Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-12
Updated: 2016-09-12
Packaged: 2018-08-14 15:28:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8019304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/borrowedphrases/pseuds/borrowedphrases
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lance wants to take things further with Hunk. Hunk wants to make sure they do this right.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Say The Word

**Author's Note:**

> For Hanceome Week Day 7: I did not use one of the prompts.
> 
> ALRIGHT HANCE PEEPS I've kept things pretty PG all week, but today, the last day of Hanceome Week, I present you with 6000+ words of them doing the do.

Lance practically trips backwards into his room when the doors open for them. He's got Hunk by the headband tails, tugging him along and smiling cheekily at him. Hunk is trying to keep up, his hands resting steadyingly over Lance's sides, at the break in the armor where the bodysuit is showing. Lance trembles beneath his palms, and Hunk can feel the shape of each individual rib whenever Lance inhales.

The door hisses shut behind them, and Lance backs toward his bed, only letting go of Hunk's headband when his calves hit the side of the bed. Then it's a race to see who can get out of his armor first. Lance wins, but only because Hunk is actually _careful_ with his own armor.

Lance doesn't wait for Hunk to get his bracers off before he's stepping in close to Hunk again, kissing along his jaw and then down to nibble lightly at his neck, his hands gliding along Hunk's wide sides, kneading here and there like a cat making himself comfortable. 

Hunk laughs, a breathy little giggle, tilting his head to try and get Lance to stop for a second. "Dude, let me get out of my armor first."

"Don't wanna wait." Lance murmurs against Hunk's cheek, his hands sliding along Hunk's belt so he can unbuckle it and help speed up the process.

Hunk manages to get his bracers off despite Lance being Lance, and then he puts his strong hands back on Lance's narrow waist, and lifts him up into the air like he weighs practically nothing, which is almost close to true. Lance laughs, throwing his arms around Hunk's neck as Hunk carries him the rest of the way to the bed, and then drops him down without any ceremony.

Lance bounces a bit on the bed, wiggling around like his body is made of pure energy and heat. Hunk considers just standing there for a few more moments until Lance does that whining thing he does and gives him that full-faced pout, but Hunk's feeling a post battle rush too, and he's not sure _he_ can be that patient right now.

The mattress dips when Hunk settles down on it, as he crawls over Lance. He situates himself straddling one of Lance's thighs, one of his hands balancing himself beside Lance's head. He slides his other hand along the flat plane of Lances stomach, and when Lance squirms from that Hunk can feel Lance's hips lift to meet his own.

Lance's hands comes up and wrap around Hunk's neck again, then he threads them together over the back of Hunk's head and pulls him down, until Hunk's belly is pressed against him and their lips crash together. Hunk is always a little scared he might crush Lance when they do this, he's so _bony_ after all, but Lance loves it, loves feeling completely surrounded by Hunk. He says it makes him feel safe, and Hunk can't really argue that; he'd never do anything to hurt Lance.

They kiss hurriedly, teeth clicking together, tongues sliding in and out of each other's mouths, a back and forth rhythm. Hunk sucks on Lance's bottom lip, and Lance whines before nipping at Hunk's in return. Long deep kisses are punctuated with shallow quick ones, until they're both so breathless that they can't even see straight. 

Lance pants beneath him as Hunk moves his mouth away from his lips, kissing across his cheek to the sharp line of his jaw. He kisses and licks all the way back to Lance's earlobe, and then draws that into his mouth, sucking and worrying his teeth over it in the way he knows drives Lance wild.

Lance shudders from head to toe, his hips lifting up from the mattress and piratically slamming against Hunk's thigh in a sharp grind. Hunk can feel the firm shape of Lance's arousal through the thin fabric of their bodysuits, already fully hard and straining. Hunk's not too far behind him, Lance can tell when Hunk grinds down against his thigh in return, and just that pulls a high pitched moan from Lance's lips.

"Want you." Lance breathes hotly against Hunk's ear, whispering and trembling after they grind together again. "Want you so bad, Hunk. Need you."

Lance is always so chatty when they make out, it's amazing that they get any kissing in at all. Hunk loves it though, loves the way Lance's voice either drops super low when he's like this, or skyrockets higher, sometimes switching between both in the same sentence. 

Hunk laughs fondly, rubbing his nose behind Lance's ear. He doesn't say anything in reply, just lifts himself up slightly, his belly still touching Lance's stomach, so he can slide his palm down Lance's abdomen and between his hips. He lets out a shuddery groan when he feels the full shape of Lance's dick through his bodysuit, longer and thinner than his own, though he hasn't actually seen it much in the flesh. They don't usually get past grinding, or reaching into one another's pants to jerk each other off.

Lance's practically spasms when Hunk's wide hand presses down on his cock, his fingers tangling in Hunk's hair and gripping _hard_. "Oh fuck. Oh god. Hunk."

Hunk repeats the action, a slow roll of the heel of his palm along the length of Lance's dick, from balls to tip. He circles his thumb around the head, finding a damp spot just over the slit. "You're already wet."

"Can you blame me?" Lance's voice squeaks as his head falls back against the pillow, exposing the slope of his neck. Hunk's not going to ignore the unspoken invitation, not with Lance's Adam's apple bobbing so enticingly. He licks a slow trail from the hollow of Lance's throat all the way up to the underside of his chin, then moves his mouth over to Lance's Adam's apple, pressing a few featherlight kisses, then sucks down _hard_ , determined to draw out a mark there, even if he can only manage a light one.

Curses spill from Lance's lips, and his breaths come a bit more shallow while Hunk is pressing so firmly down on his throat. Not cutting off his breathing, but restricting it some. His hand continues to roll over Lance's cock, and Lance feels like he's about to explode already.

Hunk removes his lips from Lance's Adam's apple with a wet smack, then blows soothingly over the bruised skin. Lance is _squirming_ beneath him, Hunk doesn't even have to move his hips anymore; Lance's thigh is doing all the work for him.

Hunk's thumb is just circling the head of Lance's cock when Lance suddenly starts tapping his hand against Hunk's head, stammering out a series of incoherent words. Hunk picks up on 'wait' in there, and so he goes still, easing off the pressure he has on Lance's dick and lifting himself up a bit again so he can gaze down at him.

It takes Lance a few moments to regain his breath enough that he can form actual words. He licks his lips, and sighs out slowly, then looks up at Hunk, eyes half lidded. He slides one hand out of Hunk's hair and down to cup his cheek. "Can we... can we do more this time?"

"More?" Hunk turns his head to press a kiss to the center of Lance's palm, coaxing him to be more specific.

"Yeah, like..." Lance lowers his gaze a bit, looking more at Hunk's chin than at his eyes. "Go further?"

Hunk hums against Lance's palm, looking sideways down at Lance, searching his face. "How much further?"

"You know." Lance wiggles a little beneath Hunk, his cheeks burning hot, and not just from the frantic make out grind session they were just having. "Like, do _it_."

Hunk snorts against Lance's palm, then pulls back even further from Lance. He lifts his leg out from in between Lance's thighs and rolls over to lie on his side next to Lance. This is too important a conversation to be had with his hand still against Lance's junk clouding their judgment. He gathers Lance close, one thick bicep beneath Lance's head, the other curled around his middle. "If you can't even say the word then you're not ready to do _it_."

Lance scowls at him, eyes narrowed grumpily and bottom lip stuck out in a displeased pout. "I haven't heard _you_ say it."

Hunk shrugs one shoulder, smiling gently in response to Lance's scowling. "I've had sex."

"What?" Lance's head snaps up so he can look Hunk in the eyes, his own wide. "And you didn't tell me about it?"

"I was sixteen and hadn't met you yet." Hunk laughs at Lance's indignation, and then at Lance's pout a moment later. "It's not a big deal dude, virginity's a myth anyway."

"It's a big deal to _me_." Lance mumbles, looking away from Hunk again. He's gone a bit tense in Hunk's arms, and Hunk feels a small stab of guilt in his chest.

"Hey," Hunk slides his hand up Lance's chest to cup his cheek, turning his head slightly so he'll look at him again. He speaks gently, but seriously. "I didn't mean that sex isn't a big deal. Sex is a very big deal to me. It's just not a big deal that I've engaged in it before, and you haven't. It doesn't make either one of us less valuable."

Lance seems to relax a bit again at that. He wiggles a bit in Hunk's arms, turning onto his side, facing Hunk and pressing his face against Hunk's collar bones. He mumbles something against Hunk's chest that Hunk can't quite make out.

"What was that?" Hunk gets a gentle grip on Lance's hair, and pulls his head carefully back a bit so Lance can actually speak clearly.

"I said," Lance pauses, licking his lips and swallowing. Then he looks up at Hunk, meeting his eyes, the light of embarrassed determination in his gaze. "I want to have sex with you."

Hunk feels something twist inside his chest, not unpleasantly, just powerfully. He's thought about having sex with Lance before, many times, in fact. It's one of his favorite jerk off fantasies. He's been satisfied with what they have done together. The make out sessions that last for hours, grinding until they both come in their pants, frantic hand jobs that leave them both gasping and spent beside one another. Not all of their relationship is physical, and none of it _has_ to be physical at all, but the physical is nice, and Hunk has thought about doing more.

It seems Lance has too.

Hunk leans in and presses his lips softly against Lance's. A slow, lingering kiss. He can feel Lance sigh through his nose, closing his eyes until the kiss breaks. He murmurs against Lance's lips after. "I'd love to have sex with you."

Lance makes a whimpery sound and curls inward slightly, like he can't stop himself from reacting physically from the giddiness he feels. He wraps both arms tight around Hunk and squeezes, nuzzling at his chest. 

Hunk laughs warmly, ruffling Lance's hair. He feels nerves start to claw at the edges of his anxiety, but that's normal. He doesn't want to hurt Lance, or make this a bad time for him. And sure, he's done this before, but only a few times, and not for a few years now. 

"How do you want to do this?" Hunk asks as calmly as he can. It's important to know, but it's hard to talk about the technical details sometimes.

Lance is quiet for a moment, then he squirms his way out from Hunk's arms and lifts himself up so he can reach over Hunk to rummage around in one of the drawers at his bedside. He sets a little bottle of lubricant down on the bed, then fishes out a condom. He settles back down next to Hunk, curling close to him and holding the packet up between them. He swallows hard, gathering his words before he speaks. "I want you inside me."

Hunk actually feels a shiver run through him over that, his mind whiting out briefly. He's considered it both ways, and he'd love to have Lance inside him, but there's something _incredibly hot_ about hearing those particular words come from Lance and being aimed at him.

"Okay." Hunk presses a kiss to Lance's hair, sighing. He wonders if Lance is nervous. Hunk was incredibly nervous his first time. He couldn't sit still, couldn't relax. He cried, and not from pain, just from panic over messing up somehow, doing things wrong. His partner had been good to him though, talked him down from his panic, talked him through relaxing. Hunk just hopes he can be that good to Lance.

When Hunk reaches for the condom, Lance pulls back from him, folding his whole hand around the packet. "Wait, can I... Can I get you ready? I mean I assume you're going to be getting me ready so I'd like to, well, do the same for you?"

"Oh." Hunk blinks at him, startled, but flattered, in a weird way. "Oh, yeah. Sure."

Lance beams at him, launching himself forward to kiss Hunk hard on the mouth. He breaks it, murmuring something against his lips that Hunk doesn't catch, then clears his throat. "Take your suit off and, move onto your back?"

Hunk gives a little snort of a laugh. "You take your suit off too."

With little ceremony, they both strip out of their bodysuits, tossing them onto the floor with their armor. When they turn back to one another they both pause, seeing each other completely naked for the first time.

"Holy shit." Lance's eyes are wide, and focused on roaming over Hunk, down along his chest, to his belly, and then taking an especially long moment to stare at his groin. After a long moment, Hunk feeling increasingly more embarrassed, Lance shimmies his way over to Hunk, sliding his hands along his thighs. "You're _beautiful_."

"Oh shut up." Hunk looks away, rubbing at the back of his neck.

"I mean it, dude." Lance gives Hunk a little pat to one of his thighs. "Now lie back."

Hunk is still flustered at the praise. He doesn't think poorly about his looks, he's very comfortable in his own skin, but he also never expects anyone to call him beautiful. Lance had said so with such conviction and sincerity it was hard not to believe him though, and Hunk is touched and flattered. After another pat to his thigh by Lance, to bring him back out of his own head no doubt, Hunk finally lies back, reaching up behind himself to fluff Lance's pillow up a bit beneath his head.

Lance slides his hands down to Hunk's knees and gently spreads Hunk's legs further apart, wiggling his way along the bed in between them. He reaches up to run his palms along Hunk's belly, tickling at the hair below his belly button, and then down over the slope of his lower stomach, to the indent between his hips and thighs. He's enjoying himself, getting to touch Hunk like this, being naked and vulnerable with him. He wants to show Hunk that he thinks he's beautiful with his touch, wants to explore his body because it really is wonderful, strong and soft at the same time. Dark skin and dusted with hair in all the best places. 

Above him, Hunk sighs as he begins to relax, his eyelids drooping, though not closing completely. He wants to see Lance, who Hunk thinks is beautiful. Bony all over, all ribs and hips and collarbones and knees and elbows. His waist isn't quite as narrow as Keith's (not that Hunk has spent time looking at Keith _that way_ , he's not stupid, and also not interested), but it's thin the other direction. There's an inward curve to Lance's lower back, and his stomach is flat and smooth, though it's beginning to get some tone to it with all the fighting and training they've been doing.

One of Lance's hands stays on Hunk's thigh, while the other glides inward, following the line of Hunk's hip, and then he takes Hunk's thick arousal in his palm, wrapping long narrow fingers around it, and Hunk _groans_.

This part is plenty familiar for Hunk, he's had Lance's hand around his dick many times before. Sometimes slow and lazy, sometimes frantic and hurried. He loves how Lance's fingers feel around him, so completely different from his own in size and shape. Lance also runs a bit colder than Hunk, but that's not a bad thing, it's kind of a rush to have those slightly cool fingers wrap around his heat.

Hunk lets his eyes slip closed, biting his lip as Lance begins to stroke him. Nice, steady glides of his wrist up and down the length, the occasional swipe of his thumb across the head, sometimes his fingertips dipping down to rub at his balls. He was half hard still after their negotiations, but he's rapidly approaching aching with Lance working him so expertly. He can already feel a bead of precum at his tip.

"Fuck, Hunk." Lance's voice is thick and heavy, low, almost a growl. "You feel so good in my hand, I can't wait to know what you feel like inside me. I'm so hard already, just watching you like this. I want to..."

Then quite suddenly Lance stops talking, and a moment later Hunk feels wet heat surrounding the head of his dick. His eyes shoot open wide, a whine catching in his throat when he sees Lance's lips stretched around the girth of his cock, already half of it inside Lance's mouth.

"Y-You don't-" Hunk gasps, reaching down on either side of him to grab the bedding beneath him, balling the blanket in his fists and holding on tight. "You don't h-have to do that."

Lance pulls off Hunk's cock with a slurping sound that's incredibly _gross_ , but also weirdly sexy. His lips are red already, his pupils wide as he gazes up at Hunk, his hand still pumping away steadily. "I want to. Do you not want me to?"

"It's fine, I just-" Hunk bites his lip, trying to keep his hips still. "Wasn't expecting it. Didn't want you to think you _had_ to."

Lance smiles, slow and lazy - he has no right to look so incredibly sex blitzed already, Hunk has barely even touched him yet - and then leans in and takes Hunk's head back into his mouth, moaning lewdly around it and swirling his tongue in a way that almost makes Hunk go cross-eyed. 

Hunk has nothing to compare Lance's skill with this too, his previous partner never went down on him (then again, Hunk never went down on him either), but it feels good anyway. Maybe if he wasn't eighteen and horny as hell he'd feel differently, but just having Lance's mouth around his cock is enough to spark him along the slow climb to orgasm. 

Lance begins to take more and more of Hunk into his mouth, jaw working to accommodate his girth, fighting to keep his teeth covered - that's something people are supposed to do, right? - by his lips. His hand slides down further as he goes, until he's cradling Hunk's balls, rolling them between his fingers. He gags once, when the head brushes against the back of his tongue, but tries to readjust. He wants Hunk in his throat, at least for a moment. He wants to know what that feels like.

He sucks in a breath through his nose and just goes for it, whining softly as more and more of Hunk's dick slides into his mouth. There's a moment of resistance before Lance remembers he needs to relax, and then his breath is cut off as the head pushes down his throat. Lance's nose is buried in the hair above the base of Hunk's cock, and the musky scent that floods his senses is enough to make him dizzy, though it could be a combination of that and the way he can't breathe with Hunk's dick lodged in his throat.

Then, on an impulse, Lance attempts to swallow.

Hunk nearly screams above him, his hips jerking. He reaches down and grabs Lance by his hair, tugging, trying to get him to pull off. "If y-you do that again I'm going to come, dude."

Lance smiles around Hunk's cock, then slowly eases off him, a thin line of spit trailing from his lips to the tip of Hunk's dick for a brief moment after it pops out of Lance's mouth. His lips feel stretched, somehow both thin and swollen at the same time. His jaw aches a little, but not in a bad way. It's kind of like the burn you feel after working out, only double the satisfaction.

Hunk takes a few moment to calm his rapid breaths, hand still clutching at Lance's hair. He closes his eyes, and forces his breathing to even out, then looks back down at Lance, sliding his hand from his hair to cup his cheek, brushing his thumb along his bottom lip. He smiles gently down at Lance, who returns it just as gently. 

"I..." Hunk bites his lip, and Lance tilts his head into Hunk's hand, eyeing him curiously. Hunk shakes his head. "Never mind, it's not important. It's your turn now."

Lance wiggles out from between Hunk's legs so they can reposition, and now it's Lance's turn to be wrapped up with nerves in his own head. What if he hates this, what if he can't relax, what if it hurts, what if he can't get off, what if _Hunk_ hates it and can't get off...

Hunk seems to notice the panic he's having, and instead of moving forward, he reaches for Lance and draws him into his arms, back against his chest, strong arms wrapped around his middle. He kisses the back of Lance's neck, and breathes softly into Lance's hair. Gradually Lance's thoughts slow down, his panic receding, until all he's aware of is Hunk's warm body around him, and the firm press of his erection against the small of his back.

"Okay?" Hunk asks, his mouth against the back of Lance's ear.

Lance nods, swallowing. "Yeah, I'm okay."

Hunk turns Lance's head so he can reach his lips, and gives him a slow kiss, cupping his cheek in one hand, the other pressing firm against Lance's stomach. He licks into Lance's mouth, enjoying the way Lance shudders in his arms, then slides his hand down, dipping the tip of one fingers into Lance's navel before reaching down and gripping Lance's cock, giving him a few strong strokes.

Lance breaks the kiss with a shuddery moan, his hips lifting into Hunk's grip. "You know what you said a moment ago? Yeah I... I'm not gonna last long if you keep that up."

Hunk chuckles warmly, pressing a quick kiss to Lance's lips before letting him go.

After separating, Hunk helps Lance lie down comfortably on his stomach, pillow under his head. He shows Lance how to position his knees so they're bent, but won't get too tired, then he pulls back and just... _looks_.

Hunk has imagined Lance like this a lot, but nothing can compare to the real thing. The smooth gentle curve of Lance's back, ass slightly raised up, arms tucked under the pillow his cheek is resting on. His hair is already a wild mess, his skin warm and slightly flushed. 

_Lance_ is the one that's beautiful.

"Hunk?" Lance glances over his shoulder, and Hunk has to shake himself back into focus.

"Sorry, got distracted by how good you look like that." Hunk moves around on the bed, retrieving the little tube and lubricating his fingers. Just two for the moment, though he's not going to start Lance there. He sets the little bottle down within reach, and then reaches to glide his dry hand along the smooth plane of Lance's back. "Try to relax, okay? And don't forget to breathe, it helps."

Lance swallows hard, and nods, his arms tightening around the pillow beneath his head.

Hunk mentally reminds himself to relax too. It's been a while since he's done this at all, and he has no idea what Lance likes yet. Sure, the basic principles are the same across the board, but everyone has things they like better, Lance might like a stretch more than anything going in deep, or vice versa, or maybe he likes a twisting motion more than a basic thrust.

Hunk swallows hard, forcing himself into _this moment_ , and then continues the glide of his hand, down over Lance's ass, rubbing at each cheek nice and slow, trying to use soothing touch to help Lance relax. Then he uses his knees to spread Lance's legs a bit wider, his hand spreading Lance's cheeks a even more.

He glides one slicked up fingers over Lance's opening, biting his lip at how _hot_ he is there. Hunk's glad he let the lube warm up a bit on his fingers before touching him there, it would have been pretty startling for Lance had he just gone for it right away.

Lance hums softly, eyes sliding closed. "That feels nice."

Hunk smiles, kneading lightly at Lance's ass cheek with his dry hand. He glides his fingers over Lance's hole a few more times, keeping his eyes fixed on Lance's shoulders, making sure he isn't tensing up. Then he slips the very tip of one finger inside.

Lance hisses and Hunk immediately go still. "Does it hurt?"

"No." Lance answers, and Hunk believes him. "No, it just feels weird?"

"It will for a bit." Hunk reassures him. "Just stay relaxed, okay?"

"Okay." Lance draws in a slow breath, exhaling evenly, then gives Hunk a small nod.

It's slow going, working that first finger into Lance. Hunk knows he's probably being a bit over cautious, but he wants to do this right. He wants this to be good for Lance, better than his own first time at the very least, which wasn't really _bad_ , but it wasn't great either. He pulls his finger back, and pushes inward, again and again, going a little deeper each time, occasionally twisting it around to see how Lance responds to that. After several very long moments, Hunk's finger bottoms out inside Lance, and _damn_ , that shouldn't feel so good, it's just his _finger_ inside Lance.

"I'm going to add another one, okay?" Hunk searches Lance's face for any signs of hesitance, but Lance just nods. He's doing a really good job of keeping his breathing even, of not tensing up, and Hunk feels proud of him in the strangest way.

Getting two fingers into Lance takes a bit more effort, but Lance doesn't hiss this time when the tips enter him, and Hunk takes that as a good sign. He works them slowly inside, twisting, pulling back, pushing forward. His own cock is still achingly hard, but he's doing his best to ignore his own need, to not rush this and make it terrible for Lance.

When both fingers bottom out, Hunk twists them a bit more sharply, and tests spreading them apart inside Lance. This prompts a shudder from Lance, and Hunk go still inside him again.

"Bad?" Hunk kneads at Lance's butt again with his other hand.

"No." Lance shakes his, and Hunk can tell his breaths have increased, but he doesn't seem panicked. "No it's good. It's good."

Hunk smiles and repeats the twist and spread of his fingers a few more times, watching the way Lance shivers each time his fingers move inside him. "I'm going to add one more, okay?"

When Lance nods, Hunk draws his fingers out, adding more lube to the first two, and slicking up a third. He brings his three fingers together, and then starts to work them inside Lance. "Keep breathing."

Lance is so incredible tight, Hunk is trying not to think too much about how his dick is going to be inside him soon, trying to stay focused on Lance for the moment. It's difficult though, with his dick already beaded with precum, with Lance so hot and tight around his fingers.

"Oh god, Hunk." Lance pants softly against his pillow, already drooling slightly onto it. "Feels so good already. Feels so full inside."

Hunk gives him a warm laugh, not at all mocking, just pure fondness. "Just wait, I haven't even found-"

Hunk's fingers shift and Lance suddenly cries out in pleasure, eyes going wide and body spasming.

"-oh there it it." Hunk repeats the action, his eyes focused on Lance like he's the only thing that exists in the universe.

"Oh fuck. _Hunk_." Lance whimpers, body trembling each time Hunk's fingers brush against his prostate. "Shit. Oh. Oh my god. That's so good. _So_ good. I'm gonna... I'm gonna come just from that."

Hunk carefully pulls his fingers out of Lance, spreading them out on the removal, just to stretch Lance as much as he can. His fingers are wide, but three isn't quite as thick as his cock is, and he _really_ doesn't want the next part to hurt Lance.

Hunk leaves Lance wiggling against the bed for a pause as he opens the condom packet. He takes a moment or two to stroke his cock, making sure it's still fully hard, then carefully rolls the condom down onto it. He slicks it up with a generous amount of lube, then glides a bit more over Lance's hole.

"Don't forget to relax and breathe during this too." Hunk leans forward and presses a kiss to the small of Lance's back before he moves into position behind him. He spreads his wide hands over Lance's hips, adjusting their angle slightly, then he moves one hand down to guide his cock to Lance's opening.

They're doing this, they're really doing this. Hunk is about to be inside Lance, he's about to have sex with Lance. It's not just a fantasy anymore, it's _real_. Lance is spread out before him, ass in the air, drooling onto his pillow, and Hunk is pressing the head of his cock against him, is sliding the tip inside him, and _oh_.

Hunk murmurs something too softly for Lance to hear, then sucks in a sharp breath through his teeth, closing his eyes. "Oh _Lance_."

Lance whimpers, but Hunk can tell from their prep that it's one of pleasure or anticipation, not one of pain, and so he continues. _Slowly_. He pushes forward with his hips a little bit more, then a little bit more, then a little bit more, watching Lance's face and shoulders the whole time, making sure he's not tense, making sure this is still good for him.

"You're so tight." Hunk gasps, when he's halfway inside.

"You're so _big_." Lance turns his head slightly, looking back at Hunk, his lips parted, his eyelids heavy, his pupils blown wide. He looks fucked already, and Hunk hasn't even started moving yet.

Hunk leans forward over him, belly brushing against the small of Lance's back. He settles both hands on Lance's hips again, holding him steady, and then pulls back, groaning at how slick the slide is, how good it feels to be inside Lance like this, a thousand times better than the last time he did this. 

Hunk experiments with a few slow thrusts, making sure Lance is comfortable with that, going a bit farther each time, until he completely bottoms out inside him. Lance is panting beneath him, gripping tight to his pillow. He looks incredible like this, and if they only end up doing this once, Hunk wants to remember this image forever.

"More." Lance licks his lips, groaning in between his words. "Faster."

"Okay." Hunk adjusts them slightly, trying to make the angle right so he can hit that glorious spot inside Lance again, then he starts up a slow rhythm of thrusts into Lance, guiding his hips with his hands, moving Lance even as his own hips move.

One more slight adjustment of the angle and Lance practically screams, body quivering as he starts to nod rapidly. Hunk has never seen Lance rendered speechless before, but that's what's happening right now. Lance can't find words to even say _yes_ and _right there_ , all he can do is nod so hard he nearly gives himself whiplash.

Hunk picks up the pace after that, leaning more fully over Lance's back, his fingers gripping Lance's hips with near bruising force. His thrusts become more and more forceful, until Lance is jerking back and forth on the bed, and the wet slap of sweat covered skin sounds loudly in the room.

Lance might not be able to form words anymore, but that doesn't keep him quiet. Moans and whimpers and groans and shouts spill from his lips, rip from his throat, heave from his chest. His back is covered in a sheen of sweat, his hair damp and sticking to his forehead and the back of his neck. 

The muscles of Hunk's arms strain, flexed and hard, as he holds and moves Lance's hips. His thighs as equally taught as he works his thrusts harder and harder into Lance, slowly starting to lose his rhythm as he draws closer to orgasm. Beads of sweat drip down from his temples, but he barely even notices, too focused on the pleasure him and Lance are sharing.

Hunk is close, he can feel the heat pooling low in his gut, can feel his balls tightening, can feel his cock twitching inside Lance with each thrust. He leans all the way forward over Lance, reaching for his hand and lacing their fingers together, pressing their joined hands against the bed and using that arm to keep himself from crushing Lance completely. Lance's fingers grip at Hunk's, and just that small sensation feels incredible right now.

"Are you gonna come for me, buddy?" Hunk groans with his mouth pressed to Lance's back. He slides his other hand beneath Lance, fumbling about for a bit until he finds Lance's dripping cock and grips it tight in his hand, stroking in time with his thrusts as well as he can.

"Uh huh." Lance nods hard, gripping Hunk's hand again. He starts to makes a series of hitchy little keening sounds, growing louder and higher with each one of Hunk's thrusts, and then, with a shout that Hunk is sure Lance's throat will be feeling in the morning, Hunk feels Lance's dick pulse against his palm, thick ropes of seed spilling over Hunk's hand and across Lance's stomach.

Hunk sucks in a sharp breath and holds it when he feels his own orgasm start to crash over him. Lance is loud when he comes, but Hunk is near silent. Unable to focus on anything else, even breathing, as he cock shudders inside Lance, as his climax crashes over him in heady waves that ripple through his entire being.

Hunk very nearly collapses onto Lance as his orgasm starts to even out, but changes course at the last moment, sliding out of Lance and flopping down onto his stomach beside him, one arm thrown across Lance's back.

Lance murmurs something Hunk doesn't catch into his pillow between panting gasps, his entire body moving with each deep inhale. Hunk's own back rises and falls with his breaths, and neither of them can find words for a good ten minutes.

"That was incredible." Lance finally says, looking at Hunk with lazy eyes and smiling like a cat that just came down from a catnip high. 

Hunk grins wide, feeling flushed all over and thoroughly spent. "Certainly beat out all the fantasies I've had about you."

"Really?" Lance wiggles in a bit closer to Hunk, nuzzling at his shoulder.

Hunk nods. "Really."

They lie there like that for a good long while, heartbeats gradually slowing back down to normal, bodies cooling and sweat drying. Eventually Lance groans, and shifts. "I'm so gross all over, but I don't want to move to go take a shower."

Hunk laughs, rolling onto his back and scrunching his nose up at the sensation of taking the condom off himself. He twists the end closed, and drops it into the trash can next to Lance's bed. "If I say I'll join you, will that be enough motivation?"

Lance hums thoughtfully. "Counter proposal: carry me to the shower."

"Oh my god, Lance." Hunk reaches over and gives a Lance a gentle smack to his head.

"I mean it!" Lance wiggles his eyebrows at Hunk. "I don't think I'll be able to walk properly for a week after that."

Hunk's eyes go wide with panic. "You said it didn't hurt!"

"I'm _joking_ , dude." Lance laughs, lifting himself up on one arm and then leaning down to give Hunk a pacifying kiss. "But seriously though, you should carry me to the shower."

Hunk groans, wondering just what exactly he's going to do with Lance. Keep him, probably, but under much duress. He rolls off the bed, wobbling a bit on his own overworked legs, and then scoops Lance up in his arms.

Before Lance can wrap his arms around his neck though, Hunk shifts him, tossing him over one shoulder and giving his ass a good hard slap. "You didn't say _how_ to carry you."

**Author's Note:**

> Hunk and Lance almost tell each other "I love you" about five times during this story.
> 
> [Tumblr](http://borrowedphrases.tumblr.com/) | [Twitter](https://twitter.com/borrowedphrases)


End file.
